Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sound processing, and more particularly, to sound processing based on a confidence measure.
Related Art
Auditory or hearing prostheses include, but are not limited to, hearing aids, middle ear implants, cochlear implants, brain stem implants, auditory mid-brain implants, optically stimulating implants, direct acoustic cochlear stimulators, electro-acoustic devices and other devices providing acoustic, mechanical, optical, and/or electrical stimulation to an element of a recipient's ear. Such hearing prostheses receive an electrical input signal, and perform processing operations thereon so as to stimulate the recipient's ear. The input is typically obtained from a sound input element, such as a microphone, which receives an acoustic signal and provides the electrical signal as an output. For example, a conventional cochlear implant comprises a sound processor that processes the microphone signal and generates control signals, according to a pre-defined sound processing strategy. These signals are utilized to generate the electrical stimulation signals that are delivered to the recipient via an implanted electrode array.
In conventional hearing prosthesis, recipient's often have difficulty in discerning a target or desired sound from unwanted noise. This inability to distinguish desired sounds from noise is of a particular concern to a recipient's ability to understand speech.